Electrical devices, e.g., terminal blocks, power distribution blocks, fuses, fuse holders, conductors, combiners, switches, controllers, and the like are typically housed in enclosures or housings, which are referred to as electrical housings. These housings are of various types. A typical electrical housing 100, as seen in FIG. 1, is made of sturdy plastic material and flange portions 102 configured along a periphery of the housing. A problem associated with the conventional electrical housing 100 is that the stress concentration usually occurs at the apex of the flange portion 102, due to the manufacturing defects or as an aftereffect of a particular manufacturing method, e.g., casting process. Due to this stress concentration, an accidental fall of the electrical housing 100 may cause the flange portions 102 to fail or break, thereby preventing any further usage of the electrical housing 100 as the electrical housing 100 cannot be mounted with broken off flange portions.
Another disadvantage of the conventional electrical housing 100, which is manufactured via the casting process, is that when the molten raw material is introduced in the die, the shape and configuration of the conventional electrical housing 100 is such that a non-uniform distribution of the raw material may occur within the die. A non-uniform distribution of the raw material within the die causes non-uniform cooling of the raw material, thereby causing the warping of the sidewalls of the conventional electrical housing 100. This is not desired.
There is, therefore, a need for an electrical housing that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the conventional electrical housings.